This Time Around
by LilNezumi LilInu
Summary: Kagome's a typical punk, but once she gets involved with InuYasha her whole world turns upside down in one day... R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: To Own InuYasha/Sesshoumaru or Not to Own InuYasha/Sesshoumaru? That is the question. Well as far as LilNezumi and I are considered, sadly we do not own InuYasha. Although we do own the original characters and the story plot. Oh the music isn't ours either.  
Remember though: Save the trees and eat the beavers! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ If you could only read my mind You would know that things between us Ain't right I know your arms are open wide But you're a little on the straight side I can't lie  
  
BUZZZZZ!  
  
A small, slender hand shot out from under the satin sheets and slammed a fist down on the alarm clock. The music still playing the figure pulled the covers from over their face. Sitting up was a young girl of fifteen.  
  
She swung her feet over the side of the bed and prepared to walk away, but the satin sheets had other thoughts. The sheets tangled around her legs, which made her come crashing down to the floor and meeting the wooden cherry oak floor.  
  
Your one vice Is you're too nice Come around now can't you see  
  
I want you All tattooed I want you bad  
  
Complete me Mistreat me Want you to be bad  
  
She kicked the sheets from her legs and crawled away towards her closet. She scrunched up her face in thought. * What to wear . * She pulled out some black baggy pants and put them on.  
  
She then grabbed a tight blue shirt that had black words that said 'Otaku' on it and a snowboard in the background. Around her wrist she wore a loose black cat collar with a black bell on it.  
  
If you could only read my mind You would know that I've been waiting So long For someone almost like you But with attitude, I'm waiting So come on  
  
Get out of clothes time Grow out those highlights Come around now can't you see  
  
She then dashed off towards the bathroom and looked herself over in the mirror. She pulled her ebony black hair into braided pigtails that reached mid-back and applied a light blush to her cheeks.  
  
I want you In a vinyl suit I want you bad  
  
Complicated X-rated I want you bad  
  
Don't get me wrong I know you're only being good But that's what's wrong I guess I just misunderstood  
  
She always thought that girls that wore too much make-up looked like total sluts and they should show themselves for whom they were and not hide the truth behind make-up. She doubled checked herself in the mirror and smiled in content.  
  
She had grayish blue eyes that seemed to light up when she smiled. Walking towards the door she slipped on her black sneakers and left for school to meet up with her two best friends.  
  
I want you All tattooed I want you bad  
  
Complicated X- rated I want you bad  
  
I mean it I need it I want you bad  
  
"Hey Kagome!" a girl the same age as Kagome shouted waving her arms in the air. "You look great." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thanks Sango-chan, same to you too!" Kagome replied happily. Sango had her black hair pulled into a high ponytail that swung in sync with her steps. She had magenta make-up on that accented her brown honey eyes.  
  
She wore faded baggy blue jeans with a tight black shirt with white letters that said 'Only for Extreme Playas'. Both her and Kagome linked arms and headed towards school talking about their secret crushes and sports.  
  
As both girls entered the schoolyard they saw students all over the place. As they walked a boy sidled up to them.  
  
"Yo Kagome, Sango. How are you?" a boy with brownish red hair said. He looked at both girls and smiled shyly.  
  
"Nothing really what about you Shippo." Sango blurted out lazily. Shippo just shrugged his shoulders and stood between the two girls. Since he was a foot taller then the girls he hung his arms over their shoulders and crouched down to their level a bit.  
  
"How's it in smallsville?" he asked grinning widely. This always riled Kagome, but Sango could care less.  
  
"Why you little ." Kagome growled out then started to chase Shippo all over the schoolyard. As she was about to catch her prey Shippo made a sharp turn between a group of popular kids.  
  
She stopped suddenly and looked them all over. A girl that looked almost ALMOST similar to her smiled and sneered. [AN: in this story Kagome looks more like Midoriko] The girl had a vacant and cold look to her demeanor and shoved Kagome.  
  
"What the hell is your problem slut? I didn't do anything to you. Get the fuck out of my way." Kagome growled out while pushing the girl to the ground and stepping on her while walking passed.  
  
"Oh, my, gosh! KIKYO ARE YOU LIKE ALL RIGHT? She touched you, uh I mean like no one touches you!" the girl with short black hair said.  
  
"I'm fine Yura, just like shut up! InuYasha sweetie can you like help me get up please?" the girl Kikyo replied coldly.  
  
The said InuYasha walked over and helped her on her feet again. He then turned and growled at the retreating Kagome's back.  
  
* Damn that can't be good. I can't believe I did that in front of him. * Kagome cursed over and over while stomping back over to Shippo and Sango. "I can't believe you just did that Kagome. That was fucking A!" Sango exclaimed high-fiving the girl.  
  
"But didn't you see I did it in front of InuYasha and you know he's my biggest crush. ~sighs~ This is terrible." Kagome said while walking glumly towards the school.  
  
"Don't worry too much about it Kag-chan. You still have us and we love you!" Shippo said while winking at her. Kagome smiled a weak smile and headed towards her locker.  
  
Kagome got to her locker and started to bang her head against it thinking her day couldn't get any worse. She always tried to stay clear of the popular kids. Sango came up beside Kagome and started to rub her back. "It's okay Kag." She said smiling.  
  
Kagome just shrugged and opened her locker. "Shippo where shall we go for study hall today?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"I don't know lets go to the archery yard or something. I know basketball!" he said proudly. Kagome raised an eyebrow and nodded in approval.  
  
"Sango I guess we are gonna see you next period okay?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled and nodded while walking to her class. Shippo and Kagome then headed to the basketball court.  
  
"Are you gonna change into different clothes Kag-chan?" Shippo questioned. "Because I don't think you can move in those pants." He pointed to her pants.  
  
Kagome shrugged and then smiled as they entered the court. "Nope I prepared for this today." She stripped off her baggy pants and revealed silver mesh shorts that reached her knees. Then she pulled off her shirt and revealed a black tight tank top.  
  
Shippo gapped at her. "You shouldn't leave your mouth open like that you will attract flies!" she said snickering a little as she tossed her clothes on the bench and grabbed the ball.  
  
Shippo took off his baggy gray t-shirt and tossed it on the bench also. "Well two can play that game!" he smiled triumphantly. Kagome looked him over he wore a white tank that clung on to him and showed off his muscles.  
  
"Well let's play some ball Peck boy!" Kagome growled out teasingly. Shippo smiled and grinned at her.  
  
"Like what you see?" Shippo chuckled out. Kagome just growled and dribbled the ball while she checked it to Shippo.  
  
He checked it back. Kagome bounded towards the net, but was blocked by Shippo. She swung around quickly and faked right then lunged left.  
  
She neared the net and set up a shot and made the basket SWOOSH! Kagome started to dance. "I made it! I made it! Ha in your face Peck boy!" she laughed while Shippo grabbed the ball.  
  
"Calm down Mofo! I got the ball now and there is no way you'll get it from me." He puffed out his chest and smiled happily. He didn't check it this time and bounded off towards the net. Kagome jumped in front of him, but was pushed down.  
  
Kagome growled out and lunged at Shippo tackling him to the ground and straddling his hips. "You.cheated!" she said through clenched teeth while poking his nose then laughing.  
  
"Wow! Did my mofo get upset or what?" he laughed. Kagome pouted then Shippo tickled her making her laugh.  
  
This however didn't go unnoticed by a certain pair of amber gold eyes. He watched the couple on the ground laughing. He then started to walk over to them. Watching them intently as he got closer.  
  
"So this is where the wench is?" InuYasha growled out. At hearing this both Kagome and Shippo turned to look at him from the ground.  
  
"What the hell you doing out here pretty boy, don't you have a class to attend or have you decided to admit that you can't get good grades and drop out?" Shippo said challengingly.  
  
Kagome started to chuckle, but slapped a hand over her mouth as she got a threatening glare from InuYasha.  
  
"No I'm much better then that, but I came out here to find the bitch who shoved Kikyo!" He said harshly. Shippo gave him a skeptical look then look around the basketball court.  
  
"I don't see any bitches out here. The only one that I could think of to be the bitch is none other then Kikyo." Shippo stated simply. He then smiled a toothy grin at hearing that Kagome couldn't hold the laughter in anymore. She fell on the ground clutching her stomach and laughing till tears streamed down her face.  
  
InuYasha was fuming now. He glanced at Kagome then to Shippo. "Wipe that damn smile off your fucking face!" He yelled. Shippo just chuckled then spoke emotionlessly.  
  
"What are you gonna do if I don't, prick?" Shippo said coldly. That was the last straw InuYasha lunged at Shippo and threw a punch at his stomach. Shippo landed on the ground hard with a loud thud and started to cough violently.  
Kagome sat up from her spot on the ground and watched what happened with wide eyes. * That son of a bitch who the fuck does he think he is going after my best friend. he is gonna die! * Before Kagome knew what happened next she ran over to the fighting boys and kicked InuYasha in the stomach.  
  
InuYasha rolled off and to the side. Kagome sat Shippo up and looked him over. Shippo was chuckling softly and looked at Kagome.  
  
"I'm * pants * okay Kag * pants * Kagome." Shippo said while holding his stomach. Kagome saw blood drip from the corner of his mouth. She wiped it away and stood up.  
  
She turned to look at InuYasha who recovered and was standing. He tried to get a look at her eyes, but her bangs covered her face. When she looked up his eyes went wide. She had on her emotionless mask. She looked scary and you couldn't read her movements.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are. You had no reason to go after him you fucking bastard. Get the fuck out of here and go to your fucking whore you lap dog." Kagome said in a calm voice that had venom dripping and hanging off every word she spoke.  
  
InuYasha visibly flinched, but stood his ground. "What are you gonna do about it wench." He asked while narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
Kagome moved so fast that he didn't have time to catch her movements and before he knew it she punched him in the stomach, face and kicked him in the groin. She went back to where she was standing and looked down at him.  
  
"That's what's gonna happen the next time you lay a hand on my friend, but it's gonna be much worse and I promise you that." She growled out and went back to Shippo.  
  
InuYasha groaned and fell on his hands and knees trying to catch his breath. "Shippo are you ready?" Kagome asked in her normal tone. He nodded while she supported him with her shoulder.  
  
She led him over to the bench so they could retrieve their stuff and head back into the building. "Thanks Kag, you really didn't have to do that." Shippo said hanging his head.  
  
Kagome turned and smiled up at him. "It was nothing. I will protect you and my friends no matter what the cost. You guys mean so much to me." Kagome stated.  
  
As they entered the main hallway the bell sounded off letting them know that first period ended. They shuffled over to the nearest locker, which happened to be Sangos and waited for her.  
  
"Hey Kags, Shippo." Sango said while approaching. "What the hell happened to you?" When she was close enough she examined him closely.  
  
"I fell? Heh, I kind of pissed off the wrong person and ended up like this, but I got in a hit or two before my savior came to the rescue." Shippo explained while tilting his head to Kagome when saying savior.  
  
"How bad is the other person?" Sango asked a little afraid of the answer.  
  
"Hmm . well we shall know in the next class shouldn't we?" Kagome replied happily. The three sluggishly walked towards the science classroom.  
  
When they walked in everyone glared at Kagome and Shippo, Sango was confused, but shrugged it off. The three took their seats in the back of the classroom. As they sat down and turned to talk to each other InuYasha and Kikyo entered.  
  
Sango gasped at InuYasha. He sported a bruised eye and a cut lip. Sango turned towards Kagome and Shippo with questioning eyes. Both nodded gravely.  
  
When InuYasha walked passed he glared daggers with all his might at Shippo and Kagome. They just laughed and talked amongst themselves before someone approaching interrupted them.  
  
Just as Kagome was going to look up she was slapped hard across the face. It stung, but she paid no attention to her throbbing cheek. She just started to bust out laughing. At hearing this, the person got confused and went to walk away before being grabbed by the wrist.  
  
"Let me ask you one thing Kikyo?" Kagome asked calmly. "Was that supposed to hurt and if so how about this?" Kagome jumped out of her seat and landed a punch in Kikyo's face.  
  
Kikyo fell to the floor clutching her face. "Like what the hell bitch!" Kikyo screeched. "YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE!" Kikyo screamed and ran out of the classroom.  
  
"Umm. Kag do you think you really should have done that?" Sango said with warning in her voice while pointing to the teacher.  
  
"Shit yeah and who the hell cares if the fucking teacher saw. They only pay attention to the fucking popular dip shits any way. Let them do their worst to me. I'm not gonna let anyone push me around anymore and for that fact they won't get a chance to push my friends around!" Kagome seethed with anger.  
  
"Higuarshi get out of my class this instant and go to the office." The teacher yelled. The kids in the classroom just laughed and pointed as Kagome got up and left. When she made it to the door she turned and looked at everyone.  
  
"If I ever find out one of you has messed with my friends there is gonna be hell to pay and no is gonna stop me." Kagome smiled then left trotting down the hall to the office.  
  
When she entered she saw the nurse examining Kikyo's nose. Kagome just smiled and headed to the main desk. "Ah yes Miss Higurashi, how can I help ye?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Well I was sent down here by Mr. Onigumo for punching Kikyo and breaking her nose." Kagome said proudly. Kaede looked at her and smiled faintly before leaning towards her.  
  
"I think she desired it do ye?" Kaede whispered. Kagome grinned and nodded. "Well ye are going to have to see the dean, sorry child." She gave Kagome a slip and told her to take a seat near his office.  
  
She sat on the chair in deep thought. * I wonder what is gonna happen. The worst is suspended, but I don't care. The other thing is what is InuYasha and Kikyo gonna do now that I fucked with them . no matter I shall be prepared . *  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a gentle, but firm shake on her shoulder. * Great . Onigumo's brother Naraku how he became dean I'll never know . * "Miss. Higurashi step into my office." He said in a gruff voice.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" she countered innocently. He stared at her then smiled a cruel and chilling smile.  
  
"I mean in the classroom." He questioned.  
  
"Well I sat down and was talking to my friends, Kikyo and InuYasha came in and walked passed me. Then Kikyo came over slapped me in the face so I punched her, breaking her nose." Kagome stated proudly.  
  
Naraku just nodded. Kagome watched him pace behind his desk. He was thinking of her punishment.  
"Well since it was started by her and you retaliated you get to work in the cafeteria for a month and wash gym towels from both locker rooms for two weeks." He said grimly.  
  
"WHAT?! Does Kikyo get a punishment?" she shouted.  
  
"Her punishment was served, you broke her nose so that is punishment in itself. So go to the cafeteria now and get started. You are to stay and work all the lunch hours and gym hours. Your homework will be sent home and you are to do it without question. Understand?" he said firmly.  
  
Kagome growled and nodded her head. "Then you are dismissed." He waved his hand as to gesture he was done with her. Anger washed over Kagome like no tomorrow. She stomped out of the office and down to the cafeteria.  
  
"I can't believe him . he can't do that . can he?" Kagome muttered to herself.  
  
"Hey Kags, what happened?" Sango and Shippo questioned in unison. Kagome stopped and turned around.  
  
"I HAVE TO CLEAN THE CAFÉ FOR A MONTH AND CLEAN THE GYM TOWELS IN BOTH SECTIONS FOR TWO WEEKS!" she growled out.  
  
Sango and Shippo stared at her in disbelief. "You serious?" Shippo said. Kagome clenched her fists at her side and nodded her head. She then turned on her heal and headed to the café followed by her two best friends.  
  
As they walked off they didn't notice two girls hiding around the corner listening to their conversation. "Like did you hear that Kanna?" Yura said excitedly. "Let's like tell this information to InuYasha and Kikyo like they will love this." Kanna nodded.  
  
They both took off down the hall trying to seek out InuYasha and Kikyo. They ran around the school a few times before finally finding them sitting in the courtyard talking with the others.  
  
"Hey InuYasha, Kikyo, Kagura, and Miroku. Like guess what we found out?" Yura said happily. "This will like make your day."  
  
"How is like anything going to make my day bitch with a broken nose?" Kikyo replied. InuYasha wrapped an arm around her and glared at the girls with this-better-be-worth-it look.  
  
"I just like heard Kagome like telling the others that Naraku made her like clean the cafeteria for a month and have to clean the locker rooms towels for like two weeks!" Yura smiled.  
"That totally made my day." Kikyo grinned evilly then turned to InuYasha. "InuYasha I'm hungry can we get something to eat?" She asked pleadingly. InuYasha smirked and nodded.  
  
They walked into the cafeteria with their group following. First they picked out a table and dropped off their stuff then headed to the lunch line. Miroku spotted someone and sidled up to him or her.  
  
"Hello beautiful." He said with a dreamy look on his face. SLAP!  
  
"HENTIA! Keep your hands to yourself houshi!" Sango yelled out.  
  
"I was only showing you how much I feel for you, Sango-chan and why must you always call me houshi?" He whined.  
  
Sango just shook her head and left to go hang with Shippo and the group. Miroku just stared on with a dreamy look at Sango. Sango then gave him the finger and turned her back on him.  
  
The line started to pick up speed and everyone was moving along till Kikyo and InuYasha made it to the counter. "Well look who it is the Inu- chan and his bitch, how may I serve you?" Kagome growled out through clenched teeth.  
  
"What did you say wench?" InuYasha replied. Kikyo placed a hand on his chest to calm him. He stopped and looked down.  
  
"Hmm. I want that, that and that and make it snappy." Kikyo said while pointing to the foods she wanted. InuYasha looked at her and smirked. They got their food and sat down to eat.  
  
Once the lunch lines were closed Kagome was to go out and get the trash out of the bins in the cafeteria. She pulled the heavy bin along with her so to dump the bags in it. As she took out the bags and replaced them she passed Kikyo's table.  
  
Upon walking by Kikyo spilled her water on the floor making Kagome slip and fall on her back. The whole cafeteria roared with laughter at the scene. Kagome looked around and laughed with them. She wasn't going to let something like this get to her.  
  
She got up and got the rest of the trash and pulled it into the back to dump it all. After she finished that she had to wash the dishes. She rushed over and started to take trays from the students.  
  
As so luck had it InuYasha and friends came with their trays. * I swear they are doing this on purpose . * Kagome shrugged and started to take the trays.  
When Kikyo handed Kagome her tray she shoved it to her making all the food splatter on her. Kagome closed her eyes and counted to ten while Kikyo laughed. When she opened her eyes she looked down at the tray and threw it at Kikyo.  
  
"Don't fuck with me bitch." Kagome said politely. InuYasha saw this and ran over. He jumped to the other side and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"What the fuck!" He yelled out then punched Kagome in the face. Kagome didn't flinch she stared at him then charged him. They both fell to the ground with a thud. All the students ran towards the fighting students and watched.  
  
Sango stood too shocked to move. Shippo already leapt to Kagome and pulled her off of InuYasha while Miroku pulled InuYasha away.  
  
Both were panting heavily and glaring like hell at each other. Shippo held Kagome tight against his chest. Miroku just held InuYasha's arms behind him determined to keep him in line.  
  
"You will pay wench and you know that!" InuYasha panted.  
  
"I'm ready when you are you fucking prick I'll be ready anytime." Kagome spit blood at InuYasha in the face. This riled him even more. He got out of his grip from Miroku and lunged at Kagome.  
  
Kagome just in time pushed Shippo to the ground and prepared for the attack. InuYasha grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a knife from the counter and swiped her across the abdomen.  
  
Kagome ignoring the pain flew forward and slammed all her weight into his stomach making him spit out blood and fall to the ground. Kagome collapsed on the ground looking at InuYasha panting.  
  
"Stay the hell away from me and I'll stay the hell away from you and your bitch!" she shouted then backed up to the wall to lean against. InuYasha got up and limped over to Mirkou for support.  
  
"What happened here?" Naraku shouted over the students. Everyone backed away and pointed to the two students. "Kagome, InuYasha my office this second!" he growled out.  
  
Kagome stood and began to follow before helping Shippo up. "You okay Shippo, I'm sorry if you got hurt." She smiled weakly and left to go to the office.  
  
"InuYasha are you okay sweetie?" Kikyo asked rushing forward and embracing him.  
  
"I'm fine, Miroku can you help me to the office?" He said calmly. Miroku just nodded and helped his friend towards the office.  
  
Miroku passed Sango and shrugged kindly and whispered sorry to her. She looked on puzzled. She ran over to Shippo and looked him over.  
  
"Did you see that? I have never seen her so mad, she usually keeps her emotions hidden." Sango whispered to him. Shippo just nodded and watched the retreating backs.  
  
"I want this place cleaned up now. Shippo, Sango, Kikyo and when Miroku gets back him too. You all clean this up now. I don't care how long it takes." Naraku then left after Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"Naraku-sama why do I have to clean it I did nothing." Kikyo said while pouting to him. Naraku turned and patted her back. She smiled and walked away.  
  
"That bitch, I wonder if she slept with him too. Poor Kagome." Shippo breathed out. Sango nodded in response.  
  
While cleaning up the mess Shippo spotted the knife and bent down to pick it up. He stared at the blood and clenched the knife tightly. * He went as far as to hurt her with a weapon that fucker! *  
  
"Shippo what's that?" Sango questioned pointing to the object in his hand.  
  
"He used this to cut her." He replied while his bangs covered his face. Sango stared at him in shock. She didn't believe it. Once they had everything in order they left. Miroku didn't have a chance to help he was stuck in the office.  
  
Back in Naraku's office  
  
"Care to explain what happened?" Naraku asked Kagome and InuYasha. Neither spoke a word. Naraku sighed and walked out of the office gesturing Miroku to follow him.  
  
"Aren't you going to rat me out wench?" InuYasha whispered furiously. Kagome looked up at him and glared.  
  
"Why should I? It's pointless. If I told on you it would just back fire to me. I could say oh Naraku-sama I threw a tray at Kikyo and InuYasha came after me I kept infuriating him so he decided to stab me now please don't do anything to him it was all my fault." Kagome said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.  
  
InuYasha stared at her then down at her wounds. He forgot about the object he picked up and hit her with.  
"I stabbed you?" InuYasha questioned softly. Kagome looked down at her stomach then peeled her shirt away from the wound. Blood oozed out of the wound. She then covered it and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah so what." She sighed and waited patiently for Naraku to come back in. He walked back in with Miroku.  
  
"It seems none of you are willing to talk. I guess I'll have to punish all three of you and-" Before Naraku could finish Kagome cut him off.  
  
"You don't have to punish me. I know what I'm gonna do. So shut your fucking mouth and leave me the fuck alone. I'm leaving!" Kagome stood up and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Hmm . I guess I should give her a suspension. You boys are going to stay after for a month and clean the school. Groans were heard from both boys, but were shut up with the stern look Naraku gave them.  
  
History class with Sango and Shippo  
  
"How do you think Kagome is holdin up Shippo?" Sango whispered while the teachers back was turned. Shippo thought for a moment then shrugged.  
  
"I'm guessing she is gonna get a few detentions and the boys will most likely get-" Shippo was about to go on when someone came into the class slamming the door open.  
  
"Excuse Miss Higurashi you aren't allowed in here go to the-" The teacher spit out, but shut up with the glare she received from Kagome.  
  
"Shut the fuck up now and don't say a word!" She growled out at the teacher then walked over to Sango and Shippo to sit beside them.  
  
"Don't ask questions just listen." Kagome said while holding up a hand. "I'm leaving I can't take this shit anymore. Since the 'rents have already decided to move I'm going with to. I will keep in touch with you guys. I'll miss you both." She gave them a hug then left the room.  
  
"Wait . what did she mean Shippo, please tell me that I'm having a dream. SOMEONE PINCH ME!" Sango screeched out more confused then ever. Shippo gave her a strange look.  
  
Popping out of nowhere Miroku was beside her and pinched her ass hard. He smiled happily when she jumped out of her seat holding her abused bum.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HENTAI! Don't touch me you lecher." Sango seethed while giving Miroku a few bruises to wipe away that dreamy look from his face.  
  
"Sango please keep down your voice and pay attention." The teacher scolded.  
  
"Heh, don't wish to hard because in this school it comes true." Shippo chuckled out to Sango. Sango just turned and sent him a glare that could freeze hell over a thousand times, but Shippo just grinned. 


	2. Author Note skit inside

A note from LilNezumi & LilInu: We are terribly sorry for the delay of chapters, but we have been very engrossed with school and upcoming events and we are terribly sorry once again. We shall have the next chapter out as soon as possible. Once again I'm sorry and I know how everyone hates the AN, but we promise to make it up to you  
  
Inu: *shakes Nezumi awake* Pst..  
  
Nezumi: * moans and slowly eyes flutter open and mumbles* what?  
  
Inu: *whispers* someone is downstairs  
  
Nezumi: *eyes wide open and whispers back* who is it?  
  
Inu: I don't know  
  
Nezumi: let's check it out  
  
Inu: *nods*  
  
Nezumi & Inu: *slowly sneaking down the stairs*  
  
Nezumi: oh my god  
  
Inu: what?  
  
Nezumi: *points* look *then faints while muttering* he's real  
  
Inu: *stares wide eyed* it..its santa... wait a minute *glares* INUYASHA!!!  
  
Nezumi: * bolts up* what about inuyasha?  
  
Inu: he's stealing all our ramen and christmas presents and he tied up santa  
  
Nezumi: WHAT?!?! *starts cussing and runs after inuyasha*  
  
Inu: O.O  
  
Nezumi: *lunges for inuyasha and grabs him*  
  
InuYasha: I can explain!  
  
Nezumi: Yeah right explain it to my fist  
  
InuYasha: Feh! you can't hurt me wench  
  
Nezumi: wanna bet! * brings out frying pan and beats the crap outta inuyasha*  
  
InuYasha: @.@  
  
Inu: umm... Nez-chan... pst.. Nez-chan I think he's dead  
  
Nezumi: *glares down at the body... *chuckles* oops  
  
Inu: *helps santa get untied*  
  
Nezumi: *runs up to santa and hugs him* your real and i was right! *starts to dance*  
  
Nezumi: *pokes Inu-chan* Pst...  
  
Inu: *looks up* Huh?  
  
Nezumi: *points to the readers*  
  
Inu: *hides Jack Sparrow picture* Oh... *fake smiles* Hi!  
  
Nezumi: *whispers* Pst... Inu-chan  
  
Inu: *leans in and whispers* What?  
  
Nezumi: You have... *looks around* drool on the side of your face*  
  
Inu: *whipes face* Sorry about that. The sexiness of Jack Sparrow seems to distract me.  
  
Nezumi: But it's not just the sexy men from Pirates of the Caribbean that seems to distract us.  
  
Inu: *nods* School seems to take in effect.  
  
Nezumi: *shakes fist* Damn finals...  
  
Inu: Anywho, we are not going away...  
  
Nezumi: We'd never leave our darling readers!  
  
Inu: No, no! Of course not.  
  
Nezumi: But we do have to take a tad break...  
  
Inu: *lights school on fire*  
  
Nezumi: *kicks school* I, Nez-chan, have finals in less than two weeks.  
  
Inu: And I'm swamped with school work and working for money.  
  
Nezumi: Not to mention Mrs. Sparrow here is going on vacation.  
  
Inu: So? Snowboarding is fun^_^ Espcially when you fall.  
  
Nezumi: *rolls eyes* I bet! Anywho...  
  
Inu: It's not really that long...  
  
Nezumi: All we ask of you is to take in mind it will be awhile before we post.  
  
Inu: Mrs. Depp here needs to finish Chapter six!  
  
Nezumi: I'm trying, I'm trying! *mumbles* Damn Pirates... always impatient.  
  
Inu: I heard that!  
  
Nezumi: I know^_^ Chapter six should be finished during Christmas break.  
  
Inu: And I will be back sometime during December.  
  
Nezumi: So thanks for staying loyal and patient.  
  
Inu: And we'll invite you to Nez-chan's and Johnny Depp's wedding!  
  
Nezumi: *steals Inu's blow gun, places a tac inside, and shots her leg* HA!  
  
Inu: Was that suppose to hurt?  
  
Nezumi: *sweatdrop* Bye!  
  
Inu: *smiles and waves* BYE!!!  
  
Inu: Nez-chan? Hello? Is anyone here?  
  
Nezumi: ...  
  
Inu: * searches house * Nez! Where the fuck are you? Get your ass out here now before I send the squirrel mafia after you!  
  
Nezumi: ...  
  
Inu: * stops in front of Nezumi's room * Nez-chan?!  
  
Nezumi: * laughs * Not there, stop! That's not right! If you don't put your hand on the right spot, I'm gonna hurt you! I don't want to stop this is fun and you are ruining it.  
  
Jack Sparrow: Just listen to her Nick, or she will hurt you  
  
Nick: But this is funny  
  
Inu: o.0 * opens Nezumi's bedroom door * O.O  
  
Nezumi: * looks up from what she's doing *  
  
Inu: * eye twitches * I have been yelling your name for some time and I get no answer then I find you in here playing with Nick and Jack Sparrow!  
  
Nezumi: ... Inu: What do you have to say for yourself. Well?!?  
  
Nezumi: * pouts * you ruined the fun and twister is fun it ties you in knots. Right Nick,  
  
Jack Sparrow?  
  
Nick & Jack Sparrow: * nods with evil grin *  
  
Inu: * turns and looks from Jack Sparrow to Nick * I don't even want to know  
  
Nezumi: HEY!  
  
Inu: * turns and leaves * 


	3. Switching

Back at home with Kagome  
  
Kagome switched on 'Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park while packing her room up and thinking.  
  
* I can't believe them stupid school ... I hope Sango and Shippo will be okay... heh they will probably be better without me * Kagome thought while looking around her room one last time. Boxes littered and packed on top each other near the door.  
  
"Kag-neesan? Can I come in?" Souta whispered cautiously from the doorway. Kagome grinned and fell back on her bed before answering.  
  
"Sure squirt, does mom want me or something?" Kagome questioned while Souta came to sit on the edge of her bed.  
  
"No, I just wanted to sit and talk with you. I was wondering neesan, are you nervous about moving and leaving everyone behind?" Souta asked timidly. Kagome smiled lightly and grabbed Souta around the waist to be next to her.  
  
"No I'm not nervous about moving, but I'm sad to leave my friends behind. They might be better without me though. They deserve it. I get them in way to much trouble. Like today for instance." Kagome stated emotionless in the beginning and ended happily.  
  
"What do you mean 'like today'?" Souta questioned with curiosity in his eyes. Kagome chuckled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Well I got into a few fights today, and cussed out the principle and don't get any ideas. Just because I did it doesn't mean you are aloud to. Understand?" Kagome sternly said while looking Souta in the eyes. He nodded his head smiling.  
  
"Good, now when do we leave?" Kagome questioned while spacing out.  
  
"We leave in the morning. Well I'm going to bed I'm tired and excited. Night neesan. Love you." Souta hugged his sister and ran out of the room to his. Kagome heard him switch on his television and play his video games before having to pack them in the morning.  
  
Kagome just shook her head smiling. She got up to turn off the lights and lunged onto the bed. She left on her linkin park cd and lied on the bed staring at the ceiling. Thoughts about her day kept washing through her mind like a tidal wave.  
  
Finally after several minutes of difficulty Kagome let a dreamless sleep over take her restless mind.  
  
Morning in the Higurashi home  
  
Souta silently crept into Kagome's room and slinked over to her bed to look at his sister sleeping. * Aww ... this is so kawaii it's a shame I have to wake her up like this ... maybe I shouldn't do this ... nah * Souta finished his thoughts with an evil grin sliding onto his face.  
  
He stepped away from the bed and walked out to the hallway to bring in a tall white bucket and placed it near Kagome's bedside. He then pulled out a pack of M-5000 firecrackers and began to light them. He then tossed them in the bucket quickly before lunging for the door to the hallway.  
  
Just as soon as he made it out there was a loud series of exploding firecrackers coming for Kagome's room. While all this went on Kagome jumped out of her bed screaming bloody murder while getting tangled up in the sheets.  
When she was about to dash out the door, but the sheets made her meet the wooden cherry oak floor once again. Grunting angrily she shoved the blankets off and ran after a laughing Souta.  
  
"Souta you little turd, get back here you bakayarou! I can't believe you would do that to your own sister!" she growled out.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Souta yipped.  
  
"Then who did Kiyoshi?" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Maybe, you never know..." Souta grunted out as Kagome pounced on him.  
  
"Now you shall feel my wrath!" Kagome said while laughing sadistically.  
  
"Umm... Kag I'm really sorry, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" He squealed out.  
  
"No huh?" Kagome sat back to look at her brother.  
  
"I did it to wake you and I wanted to do one last thing before we left to our new home." Souta whispered out while looking down. Kagome couldn't help, but smile. Sure he did a nasty wake up call and she wanted to kill him. She just loved him too much to do anything though.  
  
"So are we leaving this instant that you woke me up with a bang?" Kagome questioned while looking at him carefully.  
  
"We are leaving in twenty minutes. Mom said to get ready now and get downstairs with everything that you have left. I got to get ready also, so later." Souta managed to say that all in one breathe before he dashed off to his room.  
  
Kagome just sat there thinking about all the weeks events then scrambled to her room to clean herself up and leave.  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was packed and ready to go. They all took one last look at their town house then got into their car and started for their new house well shrine in this case. A new life was waiting for them.  
  
Same morning at school with Sango and Shippo  
  
"Hey Sango!" Shippo said excitedly. Sango just looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
"Yo, Shippo, what up?" Sango said lazily. Shippo eyed her cautiously, then sighed.  
  
"I take it you're still upset about Kagome moving?" Shippo said while tossing his head back and stared at the sky while walking towards the school doors.  
  
"It's everything Shippo, our best friend is moving when she was going to stay here. It's that entire dumbass InuYasha's fault for making her leave. Now we won't see her for Kami-sama knows when." Sango huffed out heatedly while stomping through the doors of school.  
  
Shippo just stared after Sango then ran after her. As Shippo was running through the doors he bumped into none other then Kikyo.  
  
"Hey like shrimp, watch it! Where are the two sluts that are like always hanging out with you?" Kikyo sneered. Shippo glared then shoved Kikyo on her ass.  
  
"It's none of your fucking business bitch and they aren't sluts the only one around here is you!" Shippo then ran off towards Sango.  
  
"Like that stupid jerk!" Kikyo pushed herself off the ground and stared after the retreating back of Shippo.  
  
"Shippo where have you been?" Sango asked.  
  
"I ran into a bitchy cow that needed tipping." Shippo grinned. Sango just gave him a I-don't-want-to-know look. After they grabbed their stuff for class Shippo and Sango turned to walk down the hall before someone grabbed Shippo around the collar.  
  
"Where is she?" InuYasha growled out.  
  
"Who?" Sango grinded out through clenched teeth since it seemed Shippo was losing oxygen.  
  
"The other wench who got Miroku and me in trouble!" He yelled out. Sango bowed her head and looked at the ground.  
  
"She left." She whispered out barely audible to the human ear, but not to our favorite demon pup.  
  
"When?" InuYasha spoke evenly. Sango shrugged and hurried down the hall to her classroom. Shippo then bit InuYasha in the arm, which made InuYasha drop him to the floor with a string of curses following.  
  
"You know dog boy if you quit acting like a bitch in heat maybe more people would talk to you! And for your information Kagome left this morning." Shippo then dashed down the hall to catch up with Sango. InuYasha was shaking with fury as Shippo's last comment, but then thought about what they said happened to Kagome. He was brought out of his train of thoughts when the bell rang consisting the beginning of class. The day then dragged on slowly as hell, but I won't bare you the details of boredom that came that day.  
  
Back with Higurashi family  
  
"So what do you think of the new house sweetie?" Mrs. Higurashi stated to her daughter. Kagome smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I guess it's better then out other place. The rooms are bigger here and the closets are huge." Kagome stated. Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter and told her that everything would work out fine. Kagome nodded idly while listening to her mom drone on and on about meaningless stuff.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna take Souta with me to the store to buy some paint and shit for my room. Can I borrow the car?" Kagome asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure, but I don't like that word coming out of your mouth, young ladies shouldn't swear. Watch yourself next time. Here are the keys and get Souta." Mrs. Higurashi smiled and tossed the keys to her daughter. Kagome caught them with ease and dashed off to get Souta.  
  
"Souta I'm going to the store want to come with?" Kagome shouted up to him. Souta bounded down the stairs and ran up to his sister dragging her out the door and hopped into their silver dodge intrepid.  
  
"Geez, I'm just getting paint never knew you to get so excited. Wait a second * glares at Souta * do you want to go just to get high off paint!?" Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"WHAT! How can you think I'd do that! You're fucked up if you think that it screws your brain man!" Souta shouted.  
  
"I was just joking and look were here. Oh one more thing never cuss in front of mum." Kagome said while turning of the ignition to the car and getting out.  
  
"So what color paint are you getting for your room oneesan?" Souta questioned while they walked into Home Depot.  
  
"Hmmm ... medium blue, black and silver paint I guess." Kagome replied. They both walked in silence to the paint section. While they were looking a young man approached them. He was attractive with shoulder length red hair tied back in a ponytail, and amazing green eyes. He was just a bit taller then me, he was lean and muscular. He had to have been around 17.  
  
"Must be an employee," whispered Souta to Kagome. Kagome just chuckled.  
  
"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" they young man spoke with a gruff voice. Kagome squinted at his nametag that read 'Kurama' on it.  
  
"Well, Kurama, I'm looking for medium blue, black and silver paint. Do you have any?" Kagome questioned while staring at him with an unreadable expression. He nodded and left to retrieve them. He returned a few moments later with two buckets each of blue, black and silver paint.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Sure. Is there anything else you might need?" He replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Actually, yeah, quit acting like a pouting child it doesn't suite a junior like you." Kagome smiled and grabbed her brothers hand and left. * Strange girl, how the hell does she know I'm a junior? Damn wench. I suspect I'll be seeing her soon in school. * Kurama thought. After purchasing their items they started for the car before being stopped by a group of teenagers.  
  
"Well look what we have here. A bitch and her brother." One of the teens said. He seemed to be the leader of the group. He took a menacing step towards them. Kagome just pushed her brother on towards the car not paying any attention to them. When the teen group saw this it infuriated them. The group took chase after them. Kagome unlocked the car and shoved Souta in with the bags and keys. She told him to lock the doors and stay put till she got back.  
  
After securing him she turned fast just in time to avoid one of the guys fist. "Bitch never turn your back on us!" the leader shouted. He had short tan hair with red highlights and brown eyes. He was tall and muscular he looked around 17.  
  
"Well who the hell in there right mind would want to stare at your ugly ass excuse of a person, not I." Kagome replied with a smirk. Even though she knew he was an attractive man he was a jackass for just picking on her.  
  
"No one and I mean no one gets away with calling Suzaku that and talking back to him no less." Said a young boy that had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes he was scrawny for his age. * I bet even Souta could kick his ass, but then again never judge someone by his or her appearance. *  
  
"Well prepare for one hell of a fight, this will teach you manners and to learn your place since we see you are new and don't know your place." The guy Suzaku answered.  
  
"I'm sorry were you talking to me, because I kind have switched stations when you started to open your mouth to catch flies." Kagome smirked and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"That's it, you're going down bitch!" Suzaku roared. He lunged at Kagome who easily sidestepped his attack. Just as he was recovering Kagome did a roundhouse kick into his gut and an uppercut into his nose. A resounding crack and crunch could be heard from the punch. Everyone backed up and Suzaku fell to the ground.  
  
Suzaku clutched his nose and started cussing. "Fock, I tink u boke my noose, u 'ill ay wen I get batter." The group of guys stared at their fallen leader and back at Kagome.  
  
"Oops, sorry." Kagome said while sticking her finger on her lip trying to act innocent. "I didn't mean to hurt the wimp that bad, oh well." She cheerfully turned around and headed towards the car again. Before she reached it though the chubby kid came after her and tackled her to the ground throwing punches left and right.  
  
Kagome blocked most of his punches, but from all his weight on her she couldn't breathe and he was landing punches to her abdomen now. "Someone get this fucking cow off of me now, before I take him to a farm and roast him and send him to poor children to eat!" She screamed.  
  
Kagome stopped her blocks and punched the fat kid in the face successfully knocking him unconscious. It was a good idea at the time, but the kid fell forward on her squishing her. "Oh my god I don't want to die like this I never thought it possible to die under a fat man. Help me!" She was panicking now. Just when she thought she was in for it the guy that helped in Home Depot pushed the kid off her and helped her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he ground out with worry etched in his eyes. Kagome nodded while breathing in the much-needed air from almost suffocating to death.  
  
"Jin get these buffoons out of here before I call the cops." Kurama ordered. Jin looked at him then nodded and proceeded to help the fallen guys up and leave. Once they were gone and out of site Kurama turned to Kagome.  
  
"What the hell did you think you were doing messing with them, they could have easily killed you." He shouted. Kagome looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I didn't start anything they did, if I didn't do anything they would have just looked for me and start it over again. Plus its not like they could do anything worse then what I already went through. Though I thank you for your help, I need to go. Oh by the way I'm Kagome, see you in school hopefully." She replied. She then turned and hopped into her car and drove off leaving him perplexed.  
The next day was a school day and Kagome was sluggish as ever. First day at a new school always seemed to suck ass so she saw no point in getting there early. She already had her schedule and knew where all her classes were from a trip over the weekend. * Hmm... new school, I guess I'll wear my new skirt and top from Hot Topic * Kagome grabbed her clothes and put them on. The top was a black jersey knit slightly cropped top with a vinyl front belt with silver metal clasp that fit her torso snuggly. Her skirt was a low waist with 30" length back kick pleat and three vinyl belts with silver metal clasps evenly spaced on the skirt showing off her curves. On her wrists she wore a black cat collar with a bell and knee high black boots to finish the look, while leaving her hair down.  
Kagome walked down the stairs and grabbed her blue bag and ran out the door. Walking to school she turned on her Simple Plan cd and blasted the music. She was so engrossed in her music she didn't see the guy in front of her before it was to late. * Thud *  
"Ouch..." Kagome mumbled while rubbing her abused bum.  
"Watch where you're going next time wench!" the guy in front of her said.  
"Dude, sorry," Kagome said before looking into green eyes. "Hey I remember you. You work at the Home Depot, your uh, um oh I know it, Kurama! See I knew I remembered your name. How are ya?" She smiled thoughtfully at him. He just smirked * This girl isn't that bad... she is kind of cute... wait where the hell did that thought come from GUH! *  
"Keh, I guess I can show you around since your new here." Kurama started to walk away with Kagome in tow.  
"This place is huge shouldn't we..." Kagome didn't get to finish as another kid about her age came up to Kurama. He had black hair, brown eyes and seemed like the punk type.  
"Yo Kur, what is up homie? Heh" the boy smirked and dodged a blow to the head from Kurama.  
"Yusuke what the hell have I told you about calling me homie!" Kurama growled out. The boy defined as Yusuke just shrugged and looked at Kagome.  
"Whose the chick? She's too hott to be your girl. Hey! I was joking no need to get pissed." Yusuke grumbled out as Kurama gave him a nice bump on the head.  
"This is Kagome, Kagome meet the weakling Yusuke." Kurama smirked at the comment because he knew it would get on Yusuke's nerves.  
"Dude its nice to meet ya." Kagome, Yusuke and Kurama seemed to warm up to each other and became great buds instantly so they began there little trek around the school to get Kagome used to it. A.N: Yo gomen people for such a long waited chapter. I have been very busy with that place called hell * glares at school * they give way too much homework and have no respect the bastards. Any who I am currently working on chapter three and it should be up some time soon. I know this chapter was lame, but give me a break I have to get back into the jiff of things. THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! ~_^ Appreciate the reviews and comments very much I took in one of the responses and added in YuYu Hakusho. If any of you have any other ideas I'm all up for them and thank you for the wait. 


	4. Thats the teacher?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to put this here? I mean come on we all know that LilNezumi and LilInu don't own InuYasha. Though they wish they did. sighs Can't have everything any who moving on to the story! ENJOY! does dance    

"So what classes you have Kagome?" Yusuke questioned. Kurama just walked behind them mumbling something along the lines of a rude inconsiderate asshole that can't mind his own business. Kagome glared at Kurama. But turned back to Yusuke to answer him.

            "Oh I have math with Ms InuKai, gym with Mr. Wakamuru, English with Ms InuKai, dance/music with Ms. Ruka, lunch, then my last two classes are building construction with Ms InuKai," Kagome stated while staring at the people passing by them.

             "That rocks, we have a few classes together!" Yusuke said while doing a little dance to the side.

            "Umm…. And what classes would that be?" Kagome questioned with a sweatdrop at Yusuke's actions.

            "What that baka over forgot to mention is we have English, lunch and building construction together." Kurama explained coldly while glaring at Yusuke. Kagome just shrugged and kept walking with the two following her.   
           

            "You know Kur, the more you act like that the more people think you have never been laid, though you seem to be quite the ladies man since everyone is staring at you." Kagome said thoughtfully as she glanced around. Kurama just growled at her.

            "You know Kagome," Yusuke said as he started to snap out of his happy dance. "You never told us where you moved here from and why, are you going to tell us?" Yusuke finished before Kurama could butt in and bitch out Kagome.

            "Hey would you look at that, its time for class I must be going," Kagome glanced at her bare wrist pretending to glance at a watch that wasn't there. "I'll talk to you both later, Ja."

_ Wonder why the bitch won't tell us … _Kurama thought while making his way to his class.

"Hey, Kurama wait up!" Yusuke shouted running to catch up to him, "you think it's something bad or something she just doesn't want to talk about?" Kurama shrugged.

"No she is probably just trying to sort out the mess in her head. We'll ask her in English." He replied in an ice tone and kept walking with Yusuke following.

In math class 

Kagome slowed to a walk and strolled into the classroom. Looking around she was surprised she was the only one. She looked around and took a seat towards the far back. As she glanced at the clock she noticed that class started in a few minutes.

            As she lounged in her chair more and more students came in. She noticed a girl her age with waist length ice blue hair walk towards her and take a seat next to her. The girl turned and smiled brightly.

            "Hello, you must be Kagome the new girl that Yusuke was talking about, I'm Botan." The girl known as Botan just smiled and shook hands with Kagome. Kagome noticed that she had light pink eyes that gave her an exquisite look. 

            "So tell me is this class any fun so I know if I need to tune out?" Kagome questioned while staring at the door waiting for the teacher to come in.

            "Well I think you'll be surprised with…" Botan was cut off when a young looking woman with silver hair and gold tips dived into the room before the bell rang.

            "Why is she diving in the room the teacher isn't even here yet?" Kagome questioned glancing at the woman on the floor.

            "That is the teacher." Botan replied smiling. Kagome stared wide-eyed.

            "Hehe sorry class it's not my fault I was almost late you know how those hallways are." The teacher pouted. The class just laughed.

            "Late!" A girl in the seat next to Botan shouted.

            "Hey! I'm not late. You're late!" The teacher said back. "Oo we got fresh meat!! Come to the front of the class Miss." Kagome stared at the teacher as if she were crazy.

            "Just go she's awesome." Botan pushed Kagome to the front of the classroom. Kagome trudged her way to the front of the class.

            "Hey Zeru!" The chubby kid from Home Depot whispered to his buddy in the back of the room.

            "Huh?" The boy in questioned replied while staring outside barely paying attention.

            "It's that bitch that broke Suzaku's nose." He pointed out.

            "Ura don't pester me with stupid… what?" He turned to stare at the front of the classroom.

            "See?" He muttered.

            "Hmm… I guess we'll have to give her a really warm welcome." He grinned and watched her. "First we can have a little fun with her she is cute." He rubbed his chin in thought.

            "Z! Shut the hell up!" The teacher shouted. "Sorry about that Kagome. I'm Ms InuKai." The teacher smiled brightly.

            "Yo aren't you kind of young to be a teacher?" Kagome questioned.

            "Well my sister and I just started working here two months ago. The woman who hired us thought we were high school kids. We're only 22." She grinned. "We graduated early."

            "That's cool. At least someone young to talk to." Kagome turned to walk back to her seat.

            "You don't know how much easier you made our life." Ms InuKai whispered to herself. "Okay class let's begin learning logs!!!" Ms InuKai jumped on her desk and pulled a tile away dropping logs on the floor.

            The class just stared. Ms InuKai taught the lesson and the class enjoyed, well all for Zeru who was plotting against Kagome.


	5. The Chase

Disclaimer: No own just use characters for own pleasure. Read on and review!

            "So what did you think of math Kagome?" Botan and Yukina questioned. Kagome learned of Yukina and Botan once Ms InuKai was done with her lecture and let them go off and talk.

            "She's awesome. I'll probably have better luck here then I did in my other school." Kagome said happily glancing around the classroom. Botan and Yukina kept talking and asking questions while Kagome's eyes rested on Zeru. He gave her the chills. _ I should stay away from him. _Botan broke Kagome's thoughts with a tap on the shoulder.

            "So what do you have next?" Yukina asked grabbing Kagome's schedule.

            "Need I tell you if you are gonna look yourself?" Kagome muttered sarcastically.

            "Oh sarcasm I hear? My sister doesn't like when I do that I don't know why I think it's funny." Ms InuKai spoke from behind the girls startling them.

            "Ms InuKai, try alerting us next time before you try to kill us." Botan muttered out while grabbing her heart trying to slow it down.

            "It's not my fault." She pouted. "Hey I don't like being called that it makes me sound old. Call me by my first name!"

            The three girls sweat-dropped. "Ms InuKai we don't know your first name." Kagome said.

            "Oh right. Well now you know." She smiled.

            "Ms InuKai!" Kagome growled out.

            "Geez, I was gonna say taking my fun away. It's Aiko." She pouted.

            "Oo wicked name." The girls cooed.

            "That's what my sister says, but I think she means it in a bad way." Aiko pondered. Just as Aiko was to say something the bell rang. "CLASS DISMISSED!"

            "Aiko can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome said telling Botan and Yukina she would see them in the next class they nodded and left.

            "Sure I'm always happy to talk." Aiko winked. "So what is it?"

            "Well I was wondering if I could hang with you after school." Kagome asked shyly. She had no clue why the sudden urge to ask that came about.

            "Really? Why?" Aiko pushed. _ Wow I guess she is what we were looking for _

            "Well I really don't know why. It's like somewhere in the back of my mind something is pushing me to talk with you and find some things out. You understand?" Kagome said while raising her eyebrow.

            "Actually I'm surprised you did I thought I was going to have to ask you. I just didn't want to scare you. Just meet me after school in the parking lot." Aiko replied.

            "Okay cool. Ja." Kagome dashed out of the room to her gym class. Gym went by fast next was English.

            "Hey Yukina where's Botan?" Kagome asked looking for Botan.

            "She's in a different class, I basically have all the same classes as you. So get used to my mug." Yukina giggled out.

            "I don't know about that it's pretty ugly." Kagome joked back. Yukina faked a hurt face.

            "I'm gonna get my brother after you!" She scolded.

            "I thought you said you were an only child?" Kagome said perplexed.

            "I am. I was adopted so he's my stepbrother I actually have two. Come to think of it he lives where you came from." Yukina stated.

            "Really maybe I know him. What's his name?" Kagome pressured getting excited yet dreading the answer.

            "His name is In…" She was cut off as the teacher came in.

            "Sup class? We are to read Catcher in the Rye. Get your books out and your questions we start discussion now." The teacher smirked.

            Kagome groaned. _ I was so close to finding out too _"Psst… so?"

            "Oh right… his name is Inu…" She was cut off again.

            "Ooo FRESH MEAT!!" The teacher shouted. All heads shot up.

            "You act like your sister you know that?" Kagome stated.

            "Damn! She keeps reading my mind. That damn bunny! NANOO!" She growled out. Said person popped her into the classroom.

            "Yes my loving puppy!" She smirked innocently.

            "Come here." The said puppy muttered darkly.

            "No." Aiko pouted shaking her head.

            "Now." Her sister pointed to the ground sternly.

            "Fine." Aiko dragged her feet slowly then turned quickly darting out of the room. Her sister took chase.

            "COME BACK HERE!" The class all ran out into the hallway watching while the teachers chased each other. Finally Aiko was pounced on and tackled to the floor with her sister above her.

            "Quit reading my thoughts!" She growled out.

            "Masumi give me a break I said it first you can't get me for that!" Aiko growled out while laughing.

            Masumi grinned. "I know how to get you back."

            "Oh no… I don't like that face. You leave Shiro and Kisa out of this." Aiko demanded. "I'll just have a little talk with Rosalind and Bryon."

            Masumi got off her sister and headed back to her room. "Everyone inside please." The class all walked in and sat down. "Let's begin." The rest of the day went by without any flaws so far.

Kagome shoved her stuff in her locker and left. _ Score! No homework… always finishing it in class… now to find Aiko _ Kagome started off towards the parking lot. She almost made it if it weren't for some pesky boys in her way.

            "Excuse me." Kagome tried pushing her way through. It didn't work like planned they pushed her back and to the floor. "Damn it I tried being nice." Kagome rubbed her abused bum.

            "So ur the bitch who broke my buddy Suzaku's nose. Nice job for a shrimp." The guy Zeru said. _ He must be the gang's leader… joy look what I got myself into…_

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb while thinking. "Well I'm not sorry for that. They started it. Maybe if they were kept in line then it wouldn't have happened. Now I have to get going." Kagome shoved passed them and ran.

            Just as Kagome made it to the doors Zeru had tackled her to the ground. "Bitch I wasn't finished with you." He flipped her over and pinned her to the floor. He flipped out his switchblade and was about to cut her when two teachers came in.

            "Excuse me boys shouldn't you be at home doing drugs or something useful?" Aiko questioned smirking slightly at the boys.

            "The bitch started it." Ura stated.

            "Did I ask for the reason? I think not. Now get the hell out." Masumi ground out.

            "This isn't over." Zeru pushed off of Kagome, but not before nicking her in the stomach with his switchblade. Once up Zeru and his gang left.

            "You okay Kagome?" Masumi and Aiko asked in unison.

            "What did I tell you!" Masumi growled out turning to her sister.

            "Stop copying me, you weirdo!" Aiko growled back.

            "You both are impossible." Kagome shook her head and headed out the doors. "I'm fine by the way."

            "That's good." They replied in unison again they just glared.

            "So where are we going?" Kagome questioned.

            "To our house." Aiko struck a pose and shouted.

            "You have to mind her she hasn't had her medication today." Masumi whispered to Kagome. They both chuckled and headed for the cars.

            "Hey I heard that." Aiko cried out.

            "That's the point. Duh!" Masumi laughed out.

            "Kagome rides with me!" Aiko stated proudly.

            "Okay." Masumi replied dryly.

            "What do you mean I ride with you?" Kagome asked worriedly.

            "Our bikes." Masumi proudly pointed out. Kagome stood wide-eyed and mouth agape. They got on the bikes and headed for the InuKai household.


	6. Twice the Trouble

_Disclaimer: Change of how I'm doing this, I don't own InuYasha characters or Yu Yu Hakusho, the other characters, however I do own along with Lil Nezumi. We profusely apologize for the extremely extended hiatus of our story that we didn't even mention. Yes we know we are bakas for it and we highly accept that, well enough of my mindless rambling ON WITH THE STORY! WOOT!_

**Back with Shippo and Sango**

" So, what shall we do?" Shippo questioned staring idly at passing cars.

"Hell if I know. If 'Gome were here we wouldn't be sitting here like idiots!" Sango huffed angrily.

"Well she's not here so get over it, we'll see her soon enough." Shippo replied. Sango glared at Shippo with all her might and crossed her arms in defeat. "Hey I have an idea, why don't we point a blow dryer at passing cars and see if they slow down?" Shippo suggested excitedly.

"Please tell me that did not just come out of your mouth? I thought you were way smarter than that!" Sango growled out.

"Bitch." Shippo muttered.

"Loser!" Sango bit out while using her index finger and thumb to make the loser sign against her forehead.

"Whore!" Shippo yelled.

"Bastard!" Sango screamed back.

"C U NEXT TUESDAY!" Shippo challenged back smirking. Sango open and closed her mouth a few times in disbelief.

"JACKASS!" Sango huffed narrowing her eyes at Shippo.

"Bear my child?" Miroku just happened to be passing by and heard this strange game so he decided to join. Shippo saw Miroku and cracked a grin.

"What the fuck?" Sango questioned perplexed.

"Will, you, bare, my, child?" Miroku repeated slowly. Sango narrowed her eyes yet again and slapped Miroku across the face. Shippo decided he couldn't hold it in and laughed. Miroku being embarrassed punched Shippo. Shippo being appalled by being hit, punched Miroku back. Well Miroku heard Sango bust out laughing he slapped her ass before thinking of his actions.

Silence. Time stopped. Sango turned around slowly then hollered before attacking Miroku. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I SWEAR! THE DEMON IN MY HAND DID IT ON ITS OWN ACCORD. PLEASE DON'T HURT MY PRECIOUS JEWELS, I NEED THEM!" Miroku screamed out like a little girl.

Shippo just shook his head and decided he'd do what he wanted to in the first place. He whipped out the blow dryer and pointed it at passing cars that seemed to slow down and stare at him.

"Yes I rule!" Shippo laughed manically before being hit in the head by a flying shoe from Sango.

**With Kagome and InuKai Girls**

Kagome slid off the bike with a slight tremble in her step. "Are you okay?" Masumi questioned tilting her head to stare at Kagome's form. Aiko came up along side Kagome and glanced at the two.

"Psh, of course she's okay." Aiko replied for Kagome before slapping her on the back with encouragement which caused Kagome to fall forward with a thud. "Oops!" Aiko dashed off.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN BUNNY!" Kagome screamed from the ground. Masumi being the kind one helped her up.

"What's all the commotion?" A young man with short, spiky silver blonde hair with black tips and gray silver eyes asked from the doorway.

"That stupid bunny of yours that's what!" Masumi huffed out.

"Now, now there's no need for name calling." The man calmly replied. Then another young man came up behind him and slapped the guy in the head. Now this man seemed a tad bit older, he had waist length silver hair tied back in a low pony-tail and brilliant golden eyes.

"FLUFFY!" Aiko came out of nowhere and pouncing on the silver headed man making him grunt.

"BITCH GET OFF MY HUBBY! DAEMON GET HER OFF BEFORE I DO SOMETHING SHE'LL REGRET DAMMIT!" Masumi growled out lunging for Aiko. Aiko just stared wide-eyed at her sister.

"You're both married!" Kagome asked everyone just ignored her.

"Wow, I never knew you could use such vulgar words." Aiko rubbed her chin while holding on to silver headed man.

"Aiko come on get off Sesshoumaru before Masumi decides to tear you a new hole." Daemon said opening his arms to catch her. Said Sesshoumaru swung Aiko around and tossed her to Daemon.

"You're married?" Kagome said again with disbelief in her words and yet again she was ignored.

"Aww, but I was having fun : pouts :" Aiko replied. Masumi stuck her tongue out and ran into Sesshoumaru's waiting arms.

" : cough cough : Umm I'm still here you know?" Kagome said finally presenting herself. "Plus if it's not to bold of me to say, its gonna downpour soon if I don't get to a bathroom soon." She growled out after. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome.

"Oh, sorry the bathroom is straight down the hall and to your left." Aiko pointed, once Kagome was out of site Masumi slapped Sesshoumaru.

"What's your problem trying to scare her like that?" Masumi said frowning.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru replied stalking off to his office.

"HEY DON'T YOU JUST GRUNT THAN WALK AWAY FROM ME MISTER!" Masumi growled running after him. Aiko just stared after them in amusement.

"So where are the children?" Aiko asked staring at Daemon. He grinned and poked Aiko in the nose before replying.

"They're all inside playing with Xavier. Ah and Un are watching over them." Aiko hmped and crossed her arms in a pout.

"They don't even greet their own mother when she gets home. How ride!" Aiko said dramatically before leaning into Daemon as they went into the house.

"AND ANOTHER THING, HEY DON'T YOU SHUT THAT DOOR IN MY FACE!" Masumi screamed from upstairs. Daemon and Aiko just looked at each other and sighed.

"Is it always like this?" Kagome questioned as she came out of the bathroom.

"For the most part, yes." Daemon replied.

"And you don't find it irritating?" She prodded.

"Of course not." Aiko cheerfully announced. "It means I'm off the hook." She grinned happily.

"I HEARD THAT AND THAT TOO!" Masumi growled out storming down the stairs in a huff her face red with anger.

"Heard what?" Aiko asked innocently. Masumi glared at her.

"I heard what you said and what that pompous husband of mine said." Masumi sighed dejectedly.

"I see." Aiko wiggled her way out of Daemon's grasp and walked over to her sister slinging her arm around her shoulder. "Don't be too upset, he'll get what's coming to him." Aiko grinned mischievously.

"Good, but I'm not saving you when he finds out." Masumi replied.

"So before we start anything is it okay if I call my mom?" Kagome questioned timidly.

"Of course, come this way." Daemon responded leading the way into the living room leaving the Masumi and Aiko in the hall.

**In the living room**

"Okay the name of the game is bullshit, we all know how to play correct?" a little boy with short, spiky silver hair weaved with light gold highlights and black tips said. His forest green silver gray speckled eyes twinkling with mischievous.

"Of course, we've played before." This time a little boy with short, messy black hair with silver highlights and gold eyes replied.

"Mum is gonna spank you." A little girl with shoulder length silver hair and crystal blue eyes said while wagging her finger.

"Oh hush Rosa." The little boy with the messy black hair said.

"Ryon in big twouble!" the tiniest of the group scolded, she had chin length choppy black silver/gold highlighted hair and silver blue eyes.

"Yeah Bryon I'm telling." Rosa said backing up the little girl next to her.

"Ah, Un are you both gonna play?" the boy who started the game questioned the two silent boys.

"Um, I don't think you should be playing that game Shiro." The one named Ah replied while Un nodded.

"Fine, take Rosa and Kisa away so they stop buggin us." Shiro rolled his eyes and dealt the cards.

"Un." Kisa crawled over and reached her hands out grabbing at the air in a sign she wanted to be picked up. Un bent over and picked Kisa up. Kisa giggled happily and leaned against Un. This is the scene Daemon and Kagome walked in on. Daemon narrowed his eyes at the boys on the floor.

"Bryon, Shiro!" Daemon's voice scolded, both boys flinched, turning to look at Daemon. "What have I told you both?"

"Uncle Daemon it's not what it looks like honest." Bryon smiled nervously.

"Oh?" Daemon frowned.

"We, um, we were just playing go fish." Shiro added tossing the cards in a messy pile.

"Boys go get cleaned up for dinner, now." Daemon sighed. Both boys ran out of the room leaving behind the cards.

"Wow and you have kids, adorable children." Kagome said cheerfully.

"I guess." Daemon replied, out of no where a pillow flew at his head and he fell to the ground.

"Don't you 'I guess'. You're the one who wanted them!" Aiko growled out walking into the room with Masumi following giggling.

"Excuse them for being rude, Kagome. I'd like to introduce you to Ah and Un, they're twins." Masumi smiled. The twins glanced and Kagome and gave her a warm smile. They both had short messy black hair with light green highlights, soft pale yellow cat like eyes and light brown tanned skin. The boys were both tone and had subtle muscles.

"My baby!" Aiko pounced on Un and grabbed Kisa was giggling like crazy again.

"That's her baby, and the one sitting next to Ah is my little girl, Rosalind." Masumi said.

"Mum Shiro and Bryon were playing B.S. again." Rosalind pouted.

"Big twouble." Kisa cooed. The three girls laughed and stalked off towards the kitchen.

" : sighs : I'll never get women." Daemon said plopping down between the two twins.

"I don't think you're supposed to get women." Un replied.

"Isn't that the truth." Ah joined in.

" : glares : Just wait till you get married and your wife sends you in to get feminine supplies for her, then we'll talk." Daemon muttered out.

"Quit being an infant about it." A stoic voice said from across the room.

"I have every right to be upset on the matter." Daemon huffed at Sesshoumaru who now entered the room.

"Hn." The all famous reply was. The twins just stared back and forth at Sesshoumaru and Deamon.

"First off I didn't know where they were, and then I didn't know they had them in every size, color, scent, and type imaginable. Then if that little kid didn't come and laugh at me I wouldn't have been kicked out." Daemon pouted.

"You were kicked out for throwing a box of tampons at the kid and then on top of that you open a box and started throwing the little packages at him." Sesshoumaru added.

" : laughs : Don't forget I grabbed toilet paper and wound him up tight then took pads and stuck them all over him. : giggles : I even shoved a tampon up his nose." Daemon laughed.

"That was you!" The twins said in unison. Daemons laugh turned nervous.

"Gotta go, later." He replied running off into the house.

**At Home Depot**

"So where do you think Kagome is?" Yusuke questioned Kurama.

"How the hell should I know, I'm working you ass." Kurama growled at Yusuke. "Shouldn't you be home trying to raise your grades?"

"Ouch, geez if you wanted me to leave all you had to do was say so." Yusuke bit out. Kurama glared at him.

"You are gonna get me fired." Kurama said with a roll of his eyes. "Why are you here anyways, it can't be just because of the girl."

"I just wanted to tell you we better keep a close look out for Z and his buds. Z has an interest in Kagome." Yusuke said walking off. Kurama glanced at the retreating for of Yusuke and shrugged. _Zeru wants a piece of Kagome huh, well not while I'm around he won't. _Kurama shook his head and went back to work.

_: sighs : Kurama is such a bully sometimes, I'd like to knock some sense into him _Yusuke pondered grinning at all the possible ways of beating his friend up, even if he couldn't possibly win, but hey a guy can dream can't he? Yusuke was lost in his thoughts till he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He mused then proceeded to walk on by.

"Don't think so." A rough voice replied shoving Yusuke back.

"Dammit I said I was sorry." Yusuke growled out, when he finally looked up his eyes narrowed. "What do you want Zeru?"

"You're gonna help me that's what." Zeru replied.

"Sorry I don't need to land my ass in jail by hanging out with you." Yusuke said boredly. Zeru narrowed his brown eyes at him.

"Is that so? Well either you help me get Kagome or I start kicking your ass." He replied darkly cracking his knuckles.

"I see, so this is about Kagome. Sorry man no can do so you better start kicking my ass now biotch!" Yusuke grinned. Zeru frowned then pulled back his fist. Yusuke caught his hand and twisted it while pulling Zeru forward and bringing his knee to dig into Zerus' stomach. Zeru coughed out at the sudden impact and fell to the ground with Yusuke backing up.

"Big : pants : mistake." Zeru coughed out.

"Really, and here I thought you would put up more of a fight: dramatically sighs : I guess not what a shame." Yusuke began to walk away, he didn't get far because Zeru attacked from behind. Zeru got Yusuke in a headlock and started landing punches towards his stomach. Yusuke ignoring the pain and swung his leg behind Zeru completely knocking him down with this Yusuke went down too. Blood collected at the side of Yusuke's mouth while Zeru pulled a sprained wrist to his chest. Yusuke dragged himself to his feet and slowly trudged his way home.

"THIS ISN'T OVER BASTARD!" Zeru yelled.

**At a restaurant with Shippo and Sango**

"What are you gonna order?" Sango questioned Shippo.

"Food." Came the smartass reply.

"You're lucky I'm on this side of the table." Sango glared then smirked kicking Shippo in the shins. Shippo squeaked.

"I'm so telling Kagome on you." Shippo pouted.

"Whatever." Sango went back to browsing the menu. Shippo already had his order ready so he decided to look around the quaint restaurant. People were coming and going, tables were being cleaned, Miroku was getting his face shoved into his food by InuYasha, people were idly chatting and… _wait… Miroku was getting his face shoved into his food by InuYasha… the hell _Shippo searched the restaurant till his eyes landed on the pair.

"Hey Sango," Shippo called causing her to glance up at him. "Your boyfriend is here."

"I don't have a boyfri…" Sango began but was cut off when Miroku bounded over to their table.

"My love you came in search for me, how wonderful. I knew you loved me." Miroku said dreamily.

"You must be pot, because you can't be that delusional." She commented dryly.

"Monk, where the hell did you run off to." InuYasha said from behind him, not seeing who was at the table.

"I was talking to my fiancé." Miroku grinned proudly.

"I know you ain't talking bout me boy." Sango replied with her brow raised.

"Hey, um, mind if we join you?" InuYasha asked timidly. Shippo and Sango stared at him wide eyed.

"Uh, sure, um, I guess, but…uh…. why?" Shippo stuttered.

"Inu got his ass dumped." Miroku whispered like it was a felony.

"You're so much better without her, now all you gotta do is dump him." Sango said then pointed to Miroku at the end. InuYasha laughed and Miroku pouted.

"That's not very nice, my dear." He cried out.

"I'm not your dear, nor will I ever be." Sango growled out.

"You tell him Sango." Shippo added. Sango shot him a glare to shut his mouth. "Yes ma'am."

_Okay, yeah I know this isn't the greatest chapter and I mean that, but I'm just getting back into writing. I honestly had like a ton of great ideas but now I'm drawing blanks. I'm letting you all know if I don't get enough reviews I'm not gonna continue : cries : sad I know. I think the fans though who have read this story. Sorry this sucks!_


End file.
